Neh, Sasukekun II
by chidoriamane
Summary: this is the second letter from Sakura. it's like a sequel to Neh, Sasuke-kun. SasuSaku. i just suck at summaries!


Neh, Sasuke-kun II

Neh, Sasuke-kun II

-Chidori Amane-

**I'm bored as hell that's why I'm writing and posting this one. I'm still working on my Rated M SasuSaku fic and damn, it's so hard not to sweat while typing it! (especially when my father is keeping an eye or maybe two eyes on me…-sigh) Anyway, I advise you all to read the first version of **_**Neh, Sasuke-kun**_** so that you won't get confused and all. I hope you guys will read and review. Advance thanks!**

**-sigh… I can't think of any better plot. I'm such a lazy person and I'm really enjoying my summer with reading fanfics, reading, and reading…and reading. I guess you get the point. Don't worry, I'm not inspired by any fanfics I've read much. This is all due to the rain. So blame the weather! Screw it! TeeHee**

* * *

He laid there. Still contemplating on whether to smoothen the damn paper, or throw it away.

Yes, the ever famous crumpled letter of Sakura, stolen again, by Naruto, who had made it a habit to give it to him.

Yes, they had met for the second time after three years and they fought before Naruto handed -scratch that, threw- the creased paper at him.

He, for once in his life, absentmindedly caught it.

But back to the topic.

Should he?

Or, should he NOT?

Well, why not?

The last time -yes, the first letter he read- his chest unbearably ached. He went to sleep while enduring the image of a crying Sakura proclaiming her undying love for him who in return, knocked her out. But the nightmare that snapped him was a fifteen year old Sakura, gracing a sad smile on her lips, and uttering the words, "Farewell, Sasuke-kun."

Shit. What now?

He, once again, had a letter from her. Well, sort of something like that.

Sigh. Truthfully, he was furious, aggravated, and a bit of… he couldn't figure what the feeling was. But it's similar to aching heart. And so the next morning, he walked up with a dangerous aura that sent shivers and goosebumps to his new team mates, Team Hebi.

He requested -cough, demanded- to spar with all three and 50-60 sound nins.

Outnumbered? Nay

Outmatched? Impossible

An enraged Uchiha was not someone to be messed with, especially when that man had a birth name of Sasuke. That's why the result was inevitable for all the sound fighters who received fatal damages in and out of their beaten bodies. Some even died. But he didn't give a damn. He needed to vent out this… something inside of him.

Sigh.

Now, what? Might as well read it. At least, he had some sound nins who could _help_ him release whatever was bothering inside of him.

1

2

3

Here goes nothing…

_

* * *

_

Neh, Sasuke-kun. If you're thinking I lied when I told you that I love you with all my heart, you're wrong. I loved you! Still do. Even though we

_**can't**__ be together now. You're must be happy, aren't you? I'm silently hoping you're not._

_Three months ago, I got married._

_Yes, as in MARRIAGE. I guess I can't help you with your clan resurrection anymore._

_You should have seen me during my 'special day'! I guarantee you, I looked stunning in my red silk kimono! Even Ino couldn't believe that it was me! Everyone was there, and they're glad for me. __**Except you**__…_

_But I'm grateful you weren't there. Please don't think that you're not invited or something like that, but technically, it's something like that. Well, it's just that, I might not make it. The wedding would be put to no use 'cause I might __**elope**__ with you. How come I'm sensing your smirk right now…_

_Are you curious or at least interested to know who's the 'lucky guy'?! Well. If you're not, I'll still tell you. Why? Nothing much, just to make you die in jealousy. Kidding!_

_I married Gaara._

_Yes, the browless maniac who almost killed you, me and Naruto. He's also the Kazekage of Suna Village that's why my family and Tsunade-sama are so proud of me that I actually accepted his proposal and married him._

_Of course he, proposed. It's not a fix marriage or a compromise to tighten the bond of our village._

_**Gaara loves me.**_

_Can you believe him? I can. He shows me. He tells me. The things I want__**ed**__ you doing to me, he does. I don't love him though. Well, at least not as powerful as I feel towards you. Let's just call it brotherly love._

_(Please, don't ask me why I married him…)_

_Do you want to know how he fell in love with me? Simple. I'm too attractive to be resisted. Joke. But it's more of a half truth. Anyway, he's amazed of my talents and skills, especially my healing power! We bonded when I had three months mission at Suna. How I wished I was rather on a mission to hunt you. By the way, did I mention that I was and still am banned to go to missions concerning you?_

_Back to the topic, I asked him right after he proposed why he loves me. Do you have any clue what he answered?_

"_**I don't know."**__ Those were the exact words he let out. If he hadn't continued, I could have given him a whack on the head. Yeah, I do that to him a lot. See how close we are!_

"_**I just feel it." **__And those were the sweetest words he uttered that made me think twice from hitting him. You know what, I kissed him (full on the lips) back then. And I'd be damned if I say he's a bad kisser! Despite having rough past, the guy surely knows how to kiss. How I wished you were the one I was kissing. I could only wish, right?_

_I want to update you abou ourt comrades during our genin years. Come to think of it, you're still a genin! Wait till Naruto rubbed that on your face! Hah!_

_Ahh…Naruto. He ended up with Hinata (cousin of Neji). At first, I couldn't believe it. I mean, Naruto is so dense and…stupid. Oh well, you have to thank the girl who made the moves! Have you seen a girl asking out the guy?! Oh crap, you experienc__**ed**__ that. That's another boost to your ego, hmf. Anyway, they're both happy with the company of each other. They're so sweet, might I add._

_Moving on, my best friend/rival Ino, the same girl who __**had**__ a big crush on you, managed to snatch a guy for herself. Do you still remember Shikamaru? The one with pineapple head and who always mumbles "troublesome". He's her guy. The couple is sort of odd. I mean, Ino is bossy and Shika is… cooperative. Never mind! I really can't describe so I prescribe you to get your ass here and chech them out. That's a translation to: Please Sasuke-kun, return home!_

_Ooh… This one will make you chuckle. Your rival, Hyuuga Neji. The fate believer, white-eyed freak (he doesn't know I refer him that), long haired guy. He's dating Ten-ten (China girl). Heck! If you can only see how she manipulates him, you'll totally drop your jaw! She has him in the palm of her hands! Even Lee (bushy eye brows) can't imagine that Neji can be that… romantic and all._

_Kakashi-sensei (I'm used to –sensei thing) got laid by Shizune-san, my co-apprentice. It must be the apocalypse that he's getting steady. Oh well, I can't blame the guy. He had lost his inspiration err favorite author, Jiraiya-sama, the same man he's worshipping every night after reading Icha Icha Paradise. Yes, Naruto's master, and one of the three sannins under the 3__rd__ Hokage, died. Courtesy of the Akatsuki leader. 'May he rest I peace'. Eventually, Kakashi-sensei got bored and so, he hooked up with her. And I bet my wedding ring, he's putting into __**action**__ the __**things**__ he learned from that almighty orange perverted book._

…

_Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not reserving my self to you. For not waiting. Come on! It's been how many lonesome years! And I don't know if you can still remember me. I'm already 18, and you're 19. You probably still think of me as the pompous little girl who throws herself at you. That kind of hurts. Really hurts._

_I miss you, Sasuke-kun. I miss you so much! How I wish to every single star in the sky that you're the man I'm sleeping with every night, and the same guy I first see every morning I wake up. How I really wish, Sasuke-kun…_

_I love you, Sasuke-kun. I __**truly**__ do!_

_Cherry Blossom of Konoha and Suna_

_Sabaku no Haruno_

_PS: Trash this stupid thing afterwards. (before __**someone**__ sees and reads it. Especially Naruto! Swear to Kami, he took my first letter!)_

* * *

Shit!

Shit!

Shit!

He didn't even notice that his cheeks were moistened with salty drop of waters from his eyes. He felt numb and his body went rigid.

He looked at his hands then used the right to touch his cheek.

Thump

Thump

Thump

His heart was aching again. But the pain went tenth fold. Maybe he could use more than a hundred nins tomorrow.

Shakey sigh.

"_I'll get you back, Sakura…"_

Dark

Deep

And an image of Sakura and her husband…

Crash

Shattered

Ouch

**

* * *

**

Please don't flame me!! I didn't mean to hurt Sasuke-kun that way! Blame the rain! Not me!

**Anyway, what do you guys say? Just hit the Go button below to let me know. Review!! Review!!**

**BTW, this letter is done three years ago after Neh, Sasuke-kun1. That's why she's 18 and he's 19.**

**The third letter is on the process… haha. I'm just waiting for the rain and my mood to set in. I feel like I was Sakura when I was writing that letter last one cold night. –sigh. Rain makes me emo, sorry!**

**Review!!**

**Review!!**

**amane-chan**

-signing off


End file.
